


But You're My Home

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fight me on that, Nonbinary Vanderwood, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: Request by Kichi on Mystic Messenger aminoSaeyoung can be really annoying - but you can bond over that.And you're all still family, no matter what





	But You're My Home

It was really strange how they were so alike, yet so incredibly different they might as well be opposites.

707 – no, Saeyoung’s antics had always been… questionable, to say the least.

Truthfully, they had to admit that somewhere, deep down, they still cared for the kid. They wouldn’t have stuck around otherwise.

But damn, he knew exactly how to get on their nerves.

And the messes he made were a whole other level entirely, heaps of trash left for them to clean up.

Actually, literally left there just for them.

With a little bow on top.

Why they still did it every single time, they couldn’t even say themselves.

Maybe because they just knew they’d never be able to live with it if they didn’t. Nobody else ever would.

Even though they shouldn’t care about that.

Saeyoung’s private life had never been their business.

But there was something about his private life now that made them stay with him, something other than the fact that someone had to feed him.

And they didn’t really know how to feel about that fact.

When they’d first seen Saeran they’d mistaken him for the agent, that was how identical they looked. Sure, they’d had different hair colors, and they eyes were still not the same, yet they just had similar  faces.

They looked like, well, twins.

Almost as if they were the same person.

But they were not, not even close.

Where Saeyoung was brash and immature, Saeran was quiet and thoughtful.

They appreciated his calmness, as withdrawn as he was, it was a welcome change from his brother’s pushiness.

Of course, they both meant well, but Saeyoung did become a bit too much at times.

Saeran however agreed with them on that, seeking refuge from his twin behind their back, having a cigarette with them as they ranted about him together.

It was a fairly welcome bonding ritual, to finally be able to talk about things.

Yet when things between them started changing, it was conflicting.

They looked so alike.

Saeran, as a person, felt so familiar to them, in a way.

Both of them had been through unspeakable things, but hell, they were alive. They were staying alive.

But they’d known Saeyoung for years. Would it be weird to…

Not that they actually gave a shit about what he thought. But after spending most of their life with the agency, relationships weren’t exactly their strong suit.

And neither were they for Saeran, so even just suggesting the mere idea felt near impossible.

In the end, neither of them had ever really talked about it.

It had just kind of happened one evening, when they’d been taking a smoke break outside, complaining about trivial things just for the sake of it, joking around about the other brother’s actions.

And suddenly they’d both gone silent, as if someone had flipped a switch between them.

And they’d realized how close their faces had become.

How to tell Saeyoung, they didn’t talk about that either.

They never really told him.

But he’d probably figured it out at some point, judging by the way he screamed when he’d walked in.

Well, sometimes, revenge could be sweet.

Especially when it was the first time, after months, they’d seen Saeran actually laugh, and once again realized how beautiful he was.

Sure, they looked the same, in a strange way.

But there were no two people in the world less alike than those twins, despite how much they obviously loved each other regardless.

And their life was a mess, had always been, and Saeyoung was a horrible nuisance and made them clean the house every single day.

But they were family.

The first real family they’d ever had.

And even if they could, they wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
